You're Mine
by SweetLena
Summary: What happens when Humanity's Strongest Soldiers have a romance-relationship? RIVAMIKA SMUT FANFIC; Levi and Mikasa Story.
1. Chapter 1

What happens when Humanity's Strongest Soldiers have a romance-relationship? RIVAMIKA SMUT FANFIC. GO AWAY IF YOU HATE IT!

Well yes, I ship RivaMika (Rivai and Mikasa), and are you thinking WHY? First of all, why not? Yeah, Eren and Mikasa obviously might end up together, but...That does not stop me from shipping my favourite SNK characters who are 2 badasses together. Yup, and you know what? I bet if Levi and Mikasa got together, they could do some badass sex together too. So why not imagine them doing that and write it as a fanfic? I know I'm doing it now.

* * *

Levi has his right hand gripping onto Mikasa's waist while his lips were smudging all over her lips.

He was on top of her, having his left hand holding up both wrists of Mikasa's.

Humanity's strongest soldier obviously had more power than Humanity's 2nd strongest soldier.

Mikasa cries as she hates feeling controlled and dominated as she couldn't do anything.

Levi sees her tears and lets go of her wrists.

He got out of the bed and picked up his shirt, putting it back on.

Mikasa was just laid flat on the bed and not moving where he left her off.

Levi: "If I ever hear you call out that guy's name again, you know what's going to happen."

As he finishes putting back on his clothes, he left the room and slammed the door.

Mikasa just looked up towards the ceiling and didn't say anything.

* * *

"Mikasa!" Armin called out. Seeing Mikasa walk slowly around the Legion Scout's lobby.

Mikasa looked towards Armin and answered: "What is it, Armin?"

Armin sees Mikasa looking pale and says: "Did Rivai Heichou punish you for over-protecting Eren again?"

"I wasn't over-protecting Eren!" Mikasa explained quickly.

Armin stared at Mikasa.

Mikasa sighs and says: "I guess I'm just not used to being his(Levi's) girlfriend yet..."

Armin: "So you mean you aren't used to not over-caring about Eren?"  
Mikasa flinched a little.

"I don't know...Ever since Levi told me he liked me...I feel weird." Mikasa shrugs.

Armin laughs a bit and says: "Well his confession was strange in the first place..."

***FLASH-BACKS***

_Levi: "Hey brat, you're very different from others...I think I'm interested in you."_

***FLASH-BACK ENDS***

Mikasa flinched more...Armin notices her anger about to evolve from thinking about that lame confession made by Levi.

Then he says: "W-Well Mikasa, your response to that was even funnier!"

***FLASH-BACKS***

_Mikasa: -in shock and embarrassment- "Wh-What are you saying?! Is that a confession to me, you shortie?!"_

***FLASH-BACKS ENDS***

Mikasa's irritation grew a bit more...Armin steps back laughing awkwardly and saying: "I guess these flashbacks aren't a good memory."

Then suddenly Eren comes out, Mikasa notices him right away.

"Eren..." Mikasa says without thinking. Then she realizes she said his name, so she covers her mouth right away.

"What's wrong Mikasa?" Eren asked.

"N-Nothing!" Mikasa shouted.

Eren then looks onto Armin and says: "Armin, do you know where Captain Levi is?"

Mikasa quickly asks: "Why do you ask about him?"

"Oh right, Mikasa...I forgot you're dating him now, I should ask you where is he." Eren added.

Mikasa's heart dropped a little from hearing Eren's words.

"I don't know where he is." Mikasa coldy answers.

Eren: "Is that so? I heard he pulled you to his room after hearing that you asked Hanji not to do the Titan research on me."

Mikasa shudders a bit from remembering what happened in the room.

"He did, but nothing happened. He just tried explaining to me that they wouldn't hurt you." Mikasa lied.

Eren: "Ah, I see. Well, I was alright with the research from the start. So I'll be heading to do the research now."

"AH Wait Eren!" Mikasa says. And she covers her mouth again after noticing she said Eren's name again.  
"Be careful." She says to Eren.

Eren smiles and says: "I thought you wouldn't treat me as a little brother anymore after being with Levi Heichou."

"Some things never change, I guess?" Mikasa smiles.

Then she feels a dark aura near her, far behind Eren and Armin was a guy with charisma eyes.

She shivers as she spots it's Levi.

He glares at her while Eren and Armin take their leave.

Mikasa thinks to herself: "Oh no..."

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

~Wahaha...Guess what's going to happen in Chapter 2? This is a short chapter, I know. :( But please comment and GO RIVAMIKA! - Lena C:


	2. Chapter 2

***WARNING: 18+ READERS RECOMMENDED. VERY SEXUAL CONTENT DOWN BELOW!***

* * *

The next thing you know, Mikasa was back on top of Levi's bed and under Levi again.

Mikasa thinks to herself as Levi kisses her neck...

"Gosh. If only we didn't argue so much, we'd be like any other normal couple...

Now whenever we have fights, he just forcefully have sex with me."

Mikasa watches and Levi unbuttons her shirt...

She blushes a bit because she could see his nose sniffing around between her cleavage.

Mikasa tries to use her hand to move Levi's head away from her chest.

But immediately, Levi holds her hands on top of her head and keeps kissing her breasts.

Mikasa kept blushing as Levi was poking his way to her nipple.

Thank god she had tightly wrapped bandages around her chest.

She was thinking this was impossible for him to open them with his hands busy with holding her hands up.

But of course this was no problem for Humanity's strongest soldier.

He simply ripped the bandages off with his teeth.

He was desperate to claim Mikasa as his woman again.

Even though his expressions on his face never change...

Always having those same bored-looking eyes staring back at her.

Mikasa looked back at Levi with the look of unwillingly to let him have sex with her like this.

Though Levi was not bothered with her feelings.

Mikasa blushed even more as he licked her left nipple as if it were like a lollipop.

"Heichou..." Mikasa moaned. "...Stop it please..." She cried.

Levi smirked with hearing her moans finally coming out of her mouth.

He loved it. He loves how he could hear her call him Captain like he was the master of her's.

Mikasa struggled hard against Levi, moving around to make him stop playing with her boobs.

But he loved her tits, he finally let one of his hand go from holding her hands up...

He could simply hold her hands up with one of his hand.

He started groping Mikasa's right breast and using his lips sucking on her left breast.

Mikasa cried with embarrassment.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed a bit, scared others will hear her out the room. But she couldn't help it.

Levi teasing her was both heaven and hell.

Very pleasant and unpleasant at the same time.

He grinned while being done fondling with her top area.

Levi went up to her mouth and kissed her quickly.

Then he licked her lips, trying to open them up for the entrance...

Mikasa had to give in, she couldn't stand the way Levi's saliva was all over her lips...

She opened her mouth and Levi immediately snucked in his tongue to find her tongue.

They had a tongue battle.

It was hot. Very hot. They both started sweating.

All of this body colliding made them hot.

That wasn't the end of the steamy scene, of course.

The bottom area of Mikasa was still left untouched for a moment...

Levi obviously won't miss that part though, since it's the most important one.

He finally had to let go of Mikasa's hands and started unbuckling her belt.

Mikasa grabbed Levi's head up and said: "Rivai, please stop!"

Levi smirked a bit as he ignored what Mikasa said.

Mikasa was shocked to see Levi with a curve on his mouth, it's like the first time seeing him smile.

She knew he wasn't going to give up.

Levi pulled down Mikasa's pants, then dug his way to her...ya'know, private area.

Mikasa's face became super red, "How embarrassing is this..." Mikasa thought in humuliation.

Having Levi looking at her lower part made Mikasa very shy.

Levi then took off his clothes, stripping in front of Mikasa in the quickest way ever...Wanting her bad.

Mikasa just gave up on stopping him, she just stared at him with her rosey cheeks blushing like crazy...

Watching her boyfriend...

Who was shorter than her, older than her by a lot, have the goal of eating her up was just unexplainable.

As soon as those thoughts were done floating around her mind, Levi shoved his "thing" into Mikasa.

Mikasa screamed in pain. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed.

She was surprised how Levi gave her no time to be ready for him.

Levi snickered. He kept pushing in and out of her.

Mikasa felt so good and wrong at the same time.

Although she didn't want to let Levi know she was starting to enjoy it, but he already knew without a doubt.

She put her arms around Levi's neck as Levi watches her getting pumped up and down by him.

Soon enough, the room was filled with both humanity's most strongest soldiers's sweat.

* * *

LOL, I can't believe I wrote all of the words above...

I'm sorry if I broke any "_innocent virgin minds"_ out there, but I did warn you all!

Anyways, I hope you all like this and **please keep supporting me by leaving reviews**~

PS. Hopefully this isn't too inappropriate for Fanfiction, I'll be sad if I get banned. :( - Lena


End file.
